


you and my universe

by babieken



Series: Is it love? [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Top!Ravi, bottom!ken, idk how to tag, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “I may or may not have seen a bunch of condoms in Hyogi’s drawer…” he cringed.He was looking for Hyuk’s old chargers but made the mistake of opening the wrong drawer. He did not need the image of their maknae doing unspeakable things. Condoms weren’t the only thing in there, but Jaehwan didn’t need to know that.





	you and my universe

On a rarely peaceful Wednesday evening, Wonshik and Jaehwan were the only ones left in the house. Hakyeon and Hongbin were busy with dramas, Taekwoon practicing his musical, and Hyuk probably at the studio. The couple was having a drama marathon. The television’s sound provided background noise for the two love birds cuddling on the couch in their comfiest clothes. The drama was long-forgotten as the boys were entranced by each other. Wonshik was playing with Jaehwan’s hair; Jaehwan was giggling in Wonshik’s arms. They were talking about everything and nothing, basking in each other’s presence as much as possible because they didn’t have much free time left. Wonshik would soon have to leave for his tour and Jaehwan to practice his upcoming musical.

One thing led to another and one second they were laughing at something dumb Jaehwan said and the next second Wonshik had a lap full of jaehwan. He was looking at Wonshik again with that look. The look that said he wanted to say something but he was too shy. His cheeks were already becoming pink, his eyes dropping to his hands on Wonshik’s stomach. So Wonshik just kissed him, pulled him down by his neck until their lips were inches apart, Jaehwan’s hot breath fanning his lips until he closed the distance and planted his lips on Wonshik’s. The kiss started heated and wet, Jaehwan opening his mouth as soon as their lips touched, tongue darting out to wet Wonshik’s dry lips. Wonshik was in bliss.  _ This is what heaven feels like _ he was thinking, with Jaehwan warm and heavy in his lap, wet plump lips on his, sucking on his bottom lip like a goddamn lollipop. Wonshik wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to it. He hoped he wouldn’t.

Jaehwan was getting more handsy and noisy. His tongue brushed hot against his as he ground his hips down on Wonshik's groin. And then Wonshik felt it. They were both hard, painfully so. He had to stop it, unfortunately. This had already happened once and they had yet to talk about it, too busy and too shy probably. So he pulled back slowly, holding Jaehwan’s waist back and trying to silently ask him to pull away. Jaehwan pulled back slowly, sitting back comfortably on Wonshik’s strong thighs. “Jyani, we need to talk.” Jaehwan looked down, embarrassed, and slowly got off Wonshik’s lap and slumped back down on the couch beside him, this time with a little more distance than before, their bodies turned to face each other. He looked so heartbreakingly cute with his legs pulled up to his chest and his ears pink with embarrassment. Wonshik was so gone.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jaehwan asked, voice hushed and small.  _ Oh no, he was misunderstanding this _ , Wonshik thought.

“No, peanut! You did nothing wrong!” he gently touched Jaehwan’s cheek with his thumb. Jaehwan looked up expectantly. Sometimes Wonshik forgot that Jaehwan was actually older than him and not a 5-year-old child. 

“Then what is it?” ‘ _ then why did we stop? _ ’ hidden in his question. Wonshik looked at him fondly; he didn’t know how to say it.

“Well uh… I just think that we should talk about it before we… you know, take our relationship to the next level.” Wonshik uttered, voice shaking. It wasn’t easy talking about these things. Jaehwan nodded silently. “I want you, Jae, so much. You know that right?” Wonshik asked. he didn’t want Jaehwan to get the wrong idea, to think that he’s avoiding him. 

“I know, Shik. I want you too… I want.. I wanna have sex with you.” Jaehwan confessed. The same thought that had been occupying Wonshik’s mind, not just since they had started ‘being together’, but way before that. It was shameless but he couldn’t lie to himself.

“Me too baby, but we need to talk first, okay? About our limits and boundaries. What we’re comfortable or uncomfortable with.” He took a deep breath before continuing; this was truly not easy. “I’m…. I have never been with another guy… I don’t know about you but I think there are things we should clear up first.” He finished his sentence a little out of breath and he was starting to sweat a little.

“I haven’t either… not all the way at least.” Jaehwan said shyly, thinking of the times he fooled around backstage with his co-stars in musicals. They didn’t mean anything and were only to relieve some of the pressure and stress. 

“Alright, so I uh… did some research so I’m not entirely clueless or anything but I need you to tell me what you want Jaehwanie. And what you don’t want.” Wonshik demanded.

“I wanna ride you,” Jaehwan said suddenly, getting bold. Wonshik choked on air, his dick twitching painfully in his sweatpants.

“Jesus! Yeah, sure we can do that, but probably not the first time. Don’t wanna hurt yourself, babe.” He chuckled, still shocked at the older boy’s bold statement. 

“Okay…. I’m not a big fan of pain but you already know that.” Jaehwan said matter-of-factly. That was common knowledge really. The boy made the biggest fuss when he got his ears pierced a few months back. 

“Yeah, of course! I would never hurt you, ever.” Wonshik assured the boy, pulling him closer by circling his arms around the boy so he was cuddle in Wonshik’s side safely, head resting on Wonshik’s chest. 

“I know you wouldn’t. I trust you.” He said calmly. It warmed Wonshik’s heart hearing his boyfriend saying that he trusts him. Boyfriend. He repeated the sweet term in his head again, feeling warmth filling his chest. He tightened his grip around Jaehwan’s middle, pulling him closer. 

“So you want to uh… bottom?” Wonshik asked, the word sounding strange in his own ears. Jaehwan looked up at him and nodded. 

“Mhhm, I think so.” Jaehwan said trying to hide the hesitation in his voice. 

“I’m okay with whatever, and we could always switch if you felt uncomfortable,” Wonshik assured him, he knows the older boy too well.

“Okay, I’m fine with that.” Jaehwan nodded.

Wonshik was running out of things to ask and he was getting nervous. Of course he was nervous, this was the boy he loved and they were both inexperienced and he wanted to make him feel good and not hurt him in the process. Jaehwan broke the silence. 

“Do you have condoms though?” he asked seriously then kind of regretting it. “I mean I trust you completely-“

wonshik cut him off. “Hey, no no no. It’s not a matter of trust, we must be cautious okay? I don’t wanna take any chances. But I don’t have condoms.” He admitted face scrunching up. He was so careless, how did he forget to buy condoms? But then he remembered something not entirely pleasant to remember but it would surely help their situation. “Actually, we might have some…” he said suspiciously.

“What do you mean?” jaehwan asked, arching his eyebrow. 

“I may or may not have seen a bunch of condoms in Hyogi’s drawer…” he cringed. He was looking for Hyuk’s old chargers but made the mistake of opening the wrong drawer. He did not need the image of their maknae doing unspeakable things. Condoms weren’t the only thing in there, but Jaehwan didn’t need to know that.

“Oh my god, you didn’t!!!” Jaehwan shrieked.

“I, unfortunately, or for us  _ fortunatel _ y, did. Wait here.” He said while untangling his arms from around Jaehwan to get up and check if there are still condoms in that goddamn drawer. Hyuk wouldn’t know if one or two went missing and Wonshik made a mental note to replace them as soon as possible. God, he did not want to see the inside of that drawer again but he had to if he wanted to go further with Jaehwan. He slowly opened it as if Hyuk would know he was touching his stuff. He took a deep breath and took two foil packs just in case and closed the drawer immediately and let out the breath he was holding. He went back into the living room trying to look less terrified to not alarm Jaehwan.

“We got lucky!” he said with a playful smile. Jaehwan beamed at him, clapping his hands soundlessly. _ He’s so cute _ . Wonshik was saying that in his head almost every two minutes when he was around Jaehwan. Jaehwan didn’t wait for Wonshik to sit back down on the couch and stood up from his spot, holding his hand out for Wonshik to take.  _ Okay, this is really happening! _ Wonshik thought but didn’t leave the boy hanging and took his hand in his, fingers intertwined. He brought their hands up and kissed jaehwan’s knuckles lovingly. 

“Jyanie, baby, you know we don’t have to do anything tonight if you’re not ready. If you wanted to stop for any reason or no reason just tell me, okay?” he said making sure Jaehwan knew there was no pressure, even though it was technically Jaehwan who started this. He wanted to assure Jaehwan that they would stop at any moment if his lover felt uncomfortable. 

“I know, dummy! Now stop talking and take me to bed.” Jaehwan said, smiling sweetly at Wonshik and pulling at his hands for more emphasis.

Who was Wonshik to deny Lee Jaehwan? So he pulled him close by their connected hands and kissed the breath out his lover’s lungs. Jaehwan squeaked in surprise but kissed back immediately with his lips. Wonshik started to slowly push Jaehwan toward the bedrooms, their steps slow and shaky. 

“Your room or mine?” Wonshik asked, breathlessly pulling away just enough to say the short words. He continued nipping at jaehwan’s now swollen red bottom lip.

“ ‘ine..” Jaehwan mumbled, not being able to say to the word because his lips were currently busy. Wonshik obliged and took the lead to Jaehwan’s bedroom. It was actually a good idea because they usually slept on Wonshik’s bed so they wouldn’t dirty their usual sleeping spot.

Jaehwan’s hands were running on Wonshik’s stomach and chest impatiently. He couldn’t wait to get rid of the offending piece of clothing to reveal his lover’s golden tanned skin and his toned torso. Not that Wonshik really deprived them of the sight, walking around mostly shirtless in the house and most definitely sleeping naked, but, god, he was a sight. Jaehwan was never going to get tired of admiring the piece of art his boyfriend was. His boyfriend. They hadn’t talked about labels and none of them really cared for one but thinking about how Wonshik was ‘his’ brought butterflies in his stomach. He giggled at the thought, fighting to take Wonshik’s shirt off without breaking his neck. They were a mess of long limbs. They managed to rid each other of most of their clothing by the time they had reached Jaehwan’s bed, only in their boxers: Jaehwan’s baby blue and Wonshik’s crimson.

Their knees hit the bed and Jaehwan dropped back onto the bed, enthusiastically pulling Wonshik with him with his hand holding his. Their faces almost crashed together, making both of them giggle. Wonshik was making that face again, the one where he gets actual hearts in his eye while looking at Jaehwan. Jaehwan held his face and pulled him forward and kissed him again, lips warm and wet from minutes and minutes of makeout. Wonshik loosened up slowly; he could physically feel the tension leaving his body, the nerves calming down at the familiar scent of Jaehwan’s bedsheets and the temperature of their naked bodies. He trailed kisses down Jaehwan’s neck and his chest, running his free hand on the boy’s side and ribs. His thumb caressed Jaehwan’s nipple accidentally and the boy gasped under him loudly and arched off the bed. He held the pink bud between his fingers and twisted experimentally, earning a loud moan from the boy under him. Sensitive nipples. Noted.

He kissed the other one gently as he kept playing with the first between his fingers. Jaehwan was becoming a squirming mess under him.

‘‘Does that feel good?” Wonshik asked teasingly.

“Yes. But stop teasing, please! I want more!” He said, voice so needy and whiny and he arched his hip up and pushed up against Wonshik to show how desperate he is. And Wonshik was weak. An embarrassing moan left Wonshik’s lips at the sweet friction of their groins.

“Okay! Alright!” Wonshik said defeatedly. He sat back up, hands holding Jaehwan’s hips, rubbing circles on the soft skin above the elastic waistband. He looked at the older boy questioningly, silently asking for permission. Jaehwan nodded quickly and lifted his hips up, the bulge evident on his boxers and a small wet spot already beginning to spread on them. Wonshik grabbed the hem of the boxers and pulled them down painfully slow with shaky hands. When he finally managed to free the material from Jaehwan’s long legs, he threw them behind himself to join the rest of their clothes.

Wonshik was drunk. Not on alcohol, but on the sight of his boyfriend laying in naked front of him, pliant and open just for him. He was drinking the sight of him.

They had all seen each other naked numerous times –a few times even hard on a rare and very weird situation- but this was different. He’s wasn’t just allowed to look this time, it was for him and only him. He was taking too long appreciating his boyfriend’s body apparently because Jaehwan was back to whining again, one finger hooked under the waistband of Wonshik’s boxers. “You too! I wanna see!” He said pouting unnecessarily because it wasn’t like Wonshik would object. He got up and rid himself of the piece of clothing, quickly joining his boyfriend on the bed again. He leaned down immediately to kiss him and Jaehwan met him midway; they melted back in the bed, bodies touching from head to toe. Jaehwan was scratching at Wonshik’s back impatiently like the whiny kitten he was. Wonshik snaked a hand between them and took Jaehwan’s dick in his hand, feeling the weight of a dick other than his own a little strange but not bad in any way. Jaehwan was thick and heavy. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, spreading precum and then giving it a few slow strokes. That earned him a choked moan with Jaehwan having his lips bitten between his teeth, trying to hold back the moans. “Can I touch you too?” Jaehwan asked shyly, not meeting Wonshik’s eyes. Wonshik was going to die.

“Yeah, of course! All yours.” He made a gesture pointing at his own body to emphasize his point and chuckled shyly. Jaehwan sat up on his elbow and reached forward. Wonshik scooted closer on his knees and back straight, his muscles tight, displaying a glorious view. Jaehwan ran his hand on his boyfriend’s abs first, admiring the tan beautiful abdomen until he reached Wonshik’s dick.

He touched it with his fingers, not yet holding it; it sent jolts of pleasures down Wonshik’s stomach. Finally, he took the member in his hand, tugging and touching like he’s trying to memorize the shape. He looked up at Wonshik hungrily, all shyness was apparently forgotten.

“I wanna suck you off sometimes.” He blurted out and took Wonshik by surprise.

“Yea..ah of course,” he replied, trying not to cum with the images of Jaehwan’s lips around his dick while he was touching him.

Wonshik blindly reached inside the nightstand to grab the lube Jaehwan was probably stashing in there and he was right. He pulled back to look at Jaehwan. 

“If you ask if I’m sure one more time I will kick you in the balls,” Jaehwan said threateningly. Wonshik laughed and put his hands up defensively.

“I wasn’t going to. I was going to ask you to tell me if I hurt you.” He said, cooing at his lover for having a short temper even in this situation.

“Fine, I will. I promise. Just get on with it please!” Jaehwan said fake angrily. 

“Yes, princess,” Wonshik said half-jokingly as he leaned to kiss Jaehwan’s cheek before he opened the cap. He was expecting Jaehwan to make a fuss but he was met with pink cheeks and shy eyes looking down. Okay, good to know.

He squeezed the tube without looking at the label and poured the substance on his fingers and the second he did the room filled with pineapple scent. He brought the bottle up to look at it; it was pineapple scented lube! So Jaehwan. He looked down on Jaehwan teasingly. 

“What? It smells nice!” Jaehwan barked and Wonshik just chuckled as he rubbed the cold liquid between his fingers an attempt to warm it. He slowly brought his hand between Jaehwan’s legs. Jaehwan was breathing heavily, his knees bent on the bed on both of Wonshik’s sides. He opened his knees wider, encouraging Wonshik but not pressuring him verbally. The second Wonshik’s lubed fingers reached the soft skin of Jaehwan’s perineum Jaehwan flinched and pulled his knees in a little so Wonshik pulled his fingers back too and looked up at Jaehwan.

“Go on, it’s okay. It was just cold.” Jaehwan said, smiling reassuringly and reopening his knees this time holding them open with his hands. Wonshik nodded and approached again and started rubbing at the delicious skin softly. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears he thought he might have a heart attack. Having Jaehwan like this was making him lose his mind. Jaehwan was already moaning. He moved his fingers up reaching the ring of muscles, circling his shaky fingers. Wonshik wasn’t sure if he was breathing or not. He probably wasn’t judging by how he was feeling dizzy and overwhelmed with just the feeling of Jaehwan’s pink hole under his fingers. He took a deep breath and Jaehwan followed. Feeling Jaehwan relaxed under his fingers, he slipped one slowly inside. Jaehwan hissed but didn’t flinch back. Wonshik looked up at him to make sure he’s okay and with Jaehwan nodding, he pushed his finger further. He kept a slow pace pistoning his finger in and out, only adding another when Jaehwan cried out, assuring him that he can take more.

Jaehwan was okay. The feeling was strange and the stretch mildly uncomfortable but Wonshik was being extra careful and he knew this was necessary. He had even started to rock back on Wonshik’s fingers, trying to make him go faster. A jolt went down his whole body when Wonshik unexpectedly and probably accidentally curled his fingers in. Jaehwan moaned loudly. It almost sounded in pain. Wonshik retreated his fingers quickly, having thought he hurt the boy.

“No! Do that again. Please!” Jaehwan pleaded and Wonshik got the message. He put his fingers back after adding a little more lube. You can never be too careful right? He tried to do that motion again, curled his fingers experimentally again a few times with Jaehwan whimpering under him. He put his other hand on Jaehwan’s stomach, rubbing soothingly and then he found the spot. Jaehwan arched off the bed, moaning loudly.

Wonshik used the hand on his stomach to ease him back down and hold him while he rubbed that spot and scissored his fingers to loosen the muscle ring.

Jaehwan was hard and leaking on his stomach.

“I’m ready. Shik, please!” Jaehwan whimpered and Wonshik pulled his fingers back. He tore a condom wrapper and pulled it carefully on himself while Jaehwan watched with heavy lids. He lubed up thoroughly and sat back on his heels. 

“Do you want it like this? Is this okay? I heard it’s more comfortable on your hands and knees.” Wonshik said. 

“No, I wanna see you. We could do that another time.” Jaehwan replied and put his hands on Wonshik’s thighs, urging him to come closer. They kissed again for god knows how many times that night, deep and hot with Wonshik’s hands on both sides of Jaehwan’s head, Jaehwan’s legs bent on the knees. Jaehwan lifted his legs off the mattress and locked them around Wonshik’s middle, pulling him closer, feeling his dick touching his gaping hole. He mewled in Wonshik’s mouth. Wonshik snaked one hand between them and positioned his dick on Jaehwan’s pink hole, rubbing the head on the sensitive skin of his hole, making him shiver. Wonshik pulled back to look at his lover underneath him, watching him closely for any sign of discomfort. Jaehwan nodded, urging him to go on, and he obliged. The head slipped in pretty easily with the amount of preparation Wonshik had done but that didn’t help Jaehwan’s breath hitching in his throat as Wonshik pushed further. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes, but it was not too bad. He took a deep breath. Wonshik kissed his lips chastely, then the corner of his mouth, then his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, until he forgot about the sting in his ass and some tension left his body and his muscles relaxed, welcoming Wonshik’s dick inside. Wonshik pushed in a bit more, more than halfway in already. Jaehwan was panting. 

“Breathe, Jaehwan. Deep breaths.” He took a deep breath, encouraging Jaehwan to follow him. “That's it. Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” Wonshik asked seriously, ready to pull out and cuddle for the rest of the night if Jaehwan wanted to stop. Jaehwan took a few more deep breaths to find his voice.

“N..no I’m okay. Just need a few minutes t..to adjust.” He said, trying his hardest to stop his voice from shaking. It wasn’t that bad, he was just overwhelmed. The feeling was new. He was kinda cursing himself for never trying something like that before. If he had at least fingered himself before he wouldn’t be so tense, but he was a coward. But when it came to Wonshik, he just felt safe and cared for and so he trusted Wonshik with this.

Wonshik had one hand rubbing his hip bone lovingly, helping to ease the tension and the other holding his weight up above Jaehwan on his elbow with his fingers in Jaehwan’s hair. “Of course! Whatever you need.” Wonshik said calmly even though he was anything but. “Can you ju...just kiss me?” Jaehwan stuttered and Wonshik barely let him finish his sentence before he was pulling those plush lips between his, sucking on them and nipping them sweetly, making Jaehwan melt. His hands went around Wonshik’s neck. He was so easy for him. Only a few nips at his lips and tongue stroking the roof of his mouth had Jaehwan moaning for him. Kissing Jaehwan could never get boring. Jaehwan was squirming in a few minutes, moving his hips involuntary.  _ Oh, that felt good _ . Jaehwan thought. Wonshik did it again and looked up at Jaehwan. He was silently asking him to move, so Wonshik did. He slowly pulled out a few centimeters and then pushed back in just as slowly. Jaehwan mewled. It still hurt a bit but it felt good too; he tried to make his muscles relax more to take more of Wonshik. With a few more deep breaths he signaled Wonshik to go faster. He was now loose enough so Wonshik could push all the way in and, _ oh _ . Jaehwan vision went white. Wonshik’s hip was angled perfectly to hit his sweet spot and Jaehwan’s head was floating.

Wonshik wasn’t doing much better; with the tight heat of Jaehwan enveloping him, he was going insane. But he was so content on making Jaehwan feel good and not hurt him that losing control just wasn’t an option, so he kept his focus on angling his hips to hit Jaehwan’s prostate every time. Minutes passed and the only sound in the room was the slap of skin on skin and heavy breaths and loud moans and groans. “Wonshi..kie, please, faster.” Jaehwan whimpered. Wonshik got an idea and pulled Jaehwan’s right leg up and held it against his chest. With the change of angle he could hit the spot more harshly and move more freely. Jaehwan was a moaning mess mumbling nonsense, a mixture of pleas and Wonshik's name. Wonshik was so close, the sight of Jaehwan’s naked body shiny with sweat and stomach wet with precome, blushing to his chest, shaking as Wonshik bruised his prostate repeatedly, wasn’t making it easy to last long.

“Jaehwan-ah...ah, fuck, you feel so good, baby,” Jaehwan whined loudly in response, unable to form words.

“Are you feeling good too baby?” Wonshik growled, his voice deep and hoarse. “Ye...ah..uhh..ple..ase” his voice cutting off with every thrust of Wonshik’s hips. 

“I’m so close, fuck. Are you close baby?” Wonshik asked, voice breathy and low. Jaehwan was drawing his nails down on Wonshik’s back like his life depended on it and the only answer Wonshik got was the loud choked moans leaving Jaehwan’s mouth. 

“Touch yourself for me. Can you do that?” Wonshik asked. Jaehwan moved one hand between their bodies, shakily holding his leaking dick in his hand, the head painfully red. The blush on his cheeks deepened even more. There he was with Wonshik’s dick up his ass but he was shy for touching himself In front of Wonshik. He jerked his dick to the rhythm of Wonshik’s thrust and the sight of Jaehwan’s dick in his hand was enough to send Wonshik over the edge. His orgasm hit him like a truck; he was shaking and groaning in Jaehwan’s neck, not even realizing when his face got there. His hips were still moving, a bit shakily while his dick was going soft. But he realized that Jaehwan hadn’t come yet. He lifted himself up to see Jaehwan, hoping he hadn’t left him hanging for too long, only to see the boy panting with heavy lids and shiny lips. He looked down and saw Jaehwan’s belly was painted white. _ When did he come? How did he miss it? _ Jaehwan answered him: “You’re so hot when you come, I just couldn’t hold back.” He admitted with a breathy voice and a tired smile. Wonshik was blushing to his ears at the compliment. His boyfriend came to the sight of him coming. Then he remembered he was still balls deep in Jaehwan. He pulled out slowly, Jaehwan wincing a little but relaxing right after. He pulled the condom out, tied it and threw it in the bin.

“There are wet wiped on the nightstand,” Jaehwan said, obviously meaning for them to clean themselves up. Wonshik gave him a suspicious look. “What? I forget to wash my makeup a lot!” Jaehwan said, defensive and high pitched. Wonshik laughed at his cute dumb boyfriend and reached for the tissues. He cleaned both of them thoroughly and carefully like a gentleman, ignoring Jaehwan’s embarrassed shrieks of him cleaning his ass. 

“Stop moving, Jesus Jaehwan, I had my fingers inside you like 20 minutes ago!” Wonshik said trying to keep the boy still. 

“That was ten minutes ago tops!” Jaehwan gave him an unimpressed look, even though none of them really cared about that.

“That’s beside the point.” Wonshik finally finished cleaning up and shoot the dirty tissues in the bin, snuggling under the covers with his boyfriend.

“How do you feel?” Wonshik asked after a few minutes. They were warm and comfortable under the blanket.

“Really tired,” Jaehwan mumbled with closed eyes.

“No, I mean how do you _ feel _ ?” he said ‘feel’ a little louder.

“Like I just had an orgasm?” 

“I will bite your nose.” he threatened, opening his mouth and showing the older his perfect teeth.

Jaehwan brought both his hands to his face covering his nose, “leave my nose out of this please,” he said in a nasaly voice since he was holding his nose.

Wonshik giggled and took Jaehwan’s hands away from his face and kissed the tip of his nose. “Okay,”

Jaehwan sighed in defeat. “I feel great,”

“I’m glad baby, I feel great too,”

“Don’t get too confident. We will have better sex after discussing kinks. I’m not settling for vanilla,” Jaehwan said smugly. 

Wonshik couldn’t stop laughing for 10 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah :))  
the title is taken from 'Ravi- U-NIVERSE' lyrics  
I hope you guys liked it. it was supposed to be very realistic :))))  
comments and kudos are highly appreciated uwu  
And ofc thank u so much [rachel](http://roundleo.tumblr.com/) my beta for this work  
you know where to find [me](http://babieken.tumblr.com/)


End file.
